Talk:Karma War
What the f*ck is with the random names being inserted here? I'm not seeing any of these anywhre on IRC or the forums. Quit it, it's still the NPO-OV War. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) No, it's not that name. --Jonathan Brookbank 06:15, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I will ensure anyone vandalizing this page is so reported. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Michael, this is the decided name, it is being discussed right now all over IRC. It is not our fault you are in the wrong channels to see it. This is the actual war name and coalition name, so stop changing it, or I will report you for vandalism.--Jonathan Brookbank 06:20, 21 April 2009 (UTC) What makes you the authority on the decided name? We've already decided this name internally. Maybe you should be a part of the Stern Coalition to know these things instead of editing your own personal preferences? :First, I defy you to produce undocotred logs. Second, there are barely enough alliances yet to warrant having a non-generic name. I f*cking give up. But I think "Stern talking to war" is dumber than the NOCB War and the WoTC put together. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) @ Person who didn't sign their message. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54747 Also, who are you to decide internally the name of a war that isn't just one alliance? Arrnea 06:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Ya, Karma's pretty much winning. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::And the propaganda supports it, even: http://i199.photobucket.com/albums/aa207/pezstar/Karma1-1.jpg It supports ours too: So, you and JB vs everyone. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) More like everyone vs. you. It is not only DJ and myself. Jonathan Brookbank 06:52, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I am taking off the names of the sides, for two reasons: One, there is so far only three alliances at war. Two, the debate over the side names is still unclear on the CN Boards I will be reporting anyone who changes it until the debates are settled on the CN boards Arrnea 06:52, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Can we wait for thing to go global before we start naming the wars. For now, it should be the NPO-OV War since they and TORN are the only ones fighting. We have to make it as un-biased as possible to make everyone happy. We'll change the name later, just wait and see what happens first. - Ryan Greenberg :I agree. Which is why I also changed it back to NPO-OV war (as the main war name), at least until some more alliances get involved. - Arrnea 15:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Considering TORN was the first to declare war, it should be TORN-OV if you want it to be unbiased. Jonathan Brookbank 18:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Considering that the CB relates to stolen screenshots of the NPO forums, and NPO is the largest alliance thus far to declare war (also, they declared around the same time as TORN), i'd say it's safe to call it NPO-OV War. - Arrnea 21:15, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Does it really matter? In the end it will be called Great War IV or some other name. For now I say it's the NPO-OV War, but the name is obviously going to change. - Ryan Greenberg :::::I doubt it will be called GW4, for several reasons. First, many people are adverse to calling anything a Great War that doesn't have LUE in it. Second, tose that aren't adverse to calling non-LUE conflicts Great Wars accept that there is at least a GW4, and some say GW5. Personally, due to all this confusion, I move to prevent this war from being labelled a Great War. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::::::I agree. There is too much argument over the definition of a 'Great War', therefore it should not be used. - Arrnea 02:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) NPO Hey, We need to edit something in this page about the fact that NPO started peace negotiations after they realized that they fucked up on the PR side of things, without even consulting with TORN. Name of the Larger War People are calling this the Karma war on the fourms, i tend to agree. 05:41, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Second. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::I agree also. - Arrnea 07:25, 22 April 2009 (UTC)]] :::Same Smooth 15:51, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Lets wait for a poll first. I honestly hate the name Karma War though. --Ryan Greenberg 05:04, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Any particular reason why? ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) ::::::The Karma War sounds lame in my opinion. --Ryan Greenberg 05:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Not like the NoCB War? :P Just kidding. Well, we'll wait for a poll or the like, though I think most people are using the Karma War already. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation) Below First I believe the recent change I made to the Karma side should remain. NPO-OV started this, and Below (the popular name for the VE-GOD-OV MADP) started the chain, thus I put it before the other blocs on that side of the web. Smooth 15:51, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Agreed - Arrnea 06:02, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Great War VI People keep moving this page to Great War VI. Not only is this presumptive, but they don't know how to move a page. Please keep the page where it is until a poll on OWF or something can be done. ~ Michael von Preußen (voicemail) • (nation)